In love with a dragon
by buslimpan
Summary: After Hiccup found and saved a strange white dragon in the forest, his life took an unexpected turn. The dragon might have left, but the stranger he saved the day after stayed. And Hiccup wouldn't like to have it in any other way. : HiJack/FrostCup Dragon!Jack. On hiatus until story is finished :
1. The white dragon

**Chapter 1: The white dragon**

...

Everyone in Berk was preparing for winter. The three months of summer and warmth was soon over and the nine months of winter and cold was around the corner. Everyone was glancing towards the sky every now and then, just waiting for the first snow of the winter to fall down in three months. It wasn't until the evening that the first snow came, it was very light and powdery and was probably not going to stay to the next day.

.

What no one was expecting, was a full-fledged blizzard. Just after a few hours the calm snowing turned into a blizzard. Everyone had taken shelter in their houses and tried to get some sleep while others tried to calm down their kids and/or dragons. One house had it particularity hard.

.

"Toothless! Calm down! It's just a snowstorm!" a young man said with a frustrated sigh. The young man was small compared to the other villagers, not quite as tall as them and with a lean body. He didn't look that strong but he did have some muscles. He didn't have a left foot, everything below his left knee was replaced by a metal leg. The man ran a hand through his auburn hair in frustration as he glared at the Night Fury with his forest green eyes. The black dragon, Toothless, were jumping all over the place, listening nervously to the sounds of the storm. The wind was howling so it was hard to hear something else beside the wind. But it was like Toothless wasn't listening to the wind _but something else_.

"Come on bud, we have heard worse winds than this! Why are-" the man began but he got quiet when he thought that he heard a dragon's roar in the wind. No, that wasn't right the man decided. The roar was a part of the wind. No, that wasn't right either. Or maybe it was. The man furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he listened to the roar. Then his eyes widened and he snapped his head towards the window as realization hit him.

"There are _two_ dragons out there!" the man exclaimed and then looked at his nervous dragon.

"It's them you are afraid of!" he said when he saw how anxious Toothless became each time a roar was heard. This knowledge, however, did not help him when it came down to calm Toothless. The man heaved a sigh and prepared for a long night.

.

The man and his dragon flew over the snow the next morning to meet up with their friends. As they got to the academy they were greeted by five young adults and four dragons.

"Finally getting your lazy ass here Hiccup?" a quite muscular man said with a smirk. The man had short brown hair which was standing in every direction and blue eyes. The man with Toothless, Hiccup, rolled his eyes and got off Toothless before he walked to a woman with blond hair in a braid, blue eyes and a lean but strong body. He gave her a quick kiss before he turned to the man.

"I don't know about how _your_ dragons were behaving during the night guys, but Toothless was freaking out and didn't fall asleep until the storm was over. For once, _I_ was the one who had to wake _him_ up." Hiccup said and threw a glare at Toothless. Said dragon just shrugged.

"Beside Snotlout, you shouldn't complain. You just got here yourself." the woman beside Hiccup said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"A scared Night Fury? Sheesh, Hiccup is losing his grip!" a thin man snickered. He had long blond hair and blue eyes. A woman that almost looked like him snickered with him. The woman beside Hiccup looked at the twins.

"Tuffnut. Ruffnut. Just shut up." she said irritated.

"Whatever Astrid." the other woman, Ruffnut, said.

"Meatlug was really scared too. Couldn't even calm her down with dragonnip!" a quite bulky man said as he patted soothingly the Gronckle. He had short blond hair and blue eyes.

"It was not only Meatlug Fishlegs. Stormfly was also scared too." Astrid said as she looked at her Deadly Nadder slightly worried.

"Barf and Belch too." Ruffnut and Tuffnut said as they pointed at their Hideous Zippleback.

"Hookfang was scared too. I don't even understand what he was scared for! It was just a normal storm! Not even a bad one!" Snotlout said as he shook his head and gave a look to his Monstrous Nightmare.

"You mean you didn't hear it?" Fishlegs said, surprise written all over his face.

"Heard what?" the twins said in unison.

"The dragon." Astrid said as she looked at Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"The _dragons_." Hiccup corrected. Everyone turned to him and looked curiously at him.

"I heard two dragons." Hiccup said with a shrug.

"You mean that there were two dragons out in the storm?" Ruffnut asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They were probably fighting. That would explain why it was so much roaring during the storm!" Fishlegs said and Astrid nodded.

"Cool! Let's check out the place were they battled!" Tuffnut exclaimed and Ruffnut agreed.

"Yeah, we should check it out. But first we need to find it. Let's split into groups. Tuffnut, Ruffnut. You fly that way. Fishlegs, Snotlout. You fly that way. Astrid goes with me and we fly that way." Hiccup said and pointed in different directions as he told everyone where to go.

"Why are you going with Astrid?!" Snotlout protested.

"Because he is my boyfriend." Astrid said s she climbed up on Stormfly. The other climbed up on their own dragons. Snotlout grumbled as he did so. Hiccup smiled at Astrid and everyone took off.

.

Astrid and Hiccup had been flying for some time when they saw something really strange. In a clearing, near the base of a cliff, was high and pointy ice pillars that contained something black in them. All of the pillars looked different from each other, both in shape an color. Some pillars were small while others were really big, some pillars were almost completely black while others were the cleanest ice the dragon riders ever seen. And it was clear that it was here the fight have taken place because Astrid and Hiccup could see the broken trees and some rocks lying around.

"What... What happened here?" Hiccup mumbled and he signed to Astrid that he was going to land. She nodded and was going to do the same but they had a hard time to do it because neither of their dragons wanted to land there. But eventually they got down to the ground. When Astrid and Hiccup had gotten off their dragons they could see the destruction more clearly now.

"What a fight it must have been." Astrid whistled as she looked around. Hiccup inspected one of the pillars.

"They are clearly made of ice... But I can't say what the black in the ice are." he said and looked at Astrid.

"And it's clear that neither of the two dragons were using fire. I mean, nothing is burnt! Just frozen and broken!" he added and Astrid nodded.

"I wonder what happened to the dragons. I don't see them anywhere." she said and made a gesture around the clearing. Hiccup was about to answer when something white, clearly not ice or snow, caught his eyes. He started to half run to it to get a better look on what it was. As he rounded some trees and pillars he got a clear view.

It was a snow white dragon. Of what Hiccup could see, the white dragon was around the size of a Monstrous Nightmare and just like it, the white dragon had a long neck. It's muzzle seemed shorter though than a Nightmare's. Beside the wounds that covered the dragon's body it had light blue spots that delicately decorated it's body. Some of the spots were hard to see though because of the dried blood. It seemed like it didn't have any spikes on it's body, except for some spikes that was around it's head and the spikes had dragon skin between them. The spikes themselves looked like ice crystals and easy to break, but Hiccup suspected that the spikes were all but easy to break. Sadly Hiccup couldn't see more of the dragon because it had several trees and a few rocks over it's body. And the dragon wasn't moving. At all. Not even a single movement on it's chest to indicate that it was still breathing. Hiccup couldn't help but to feel sad, this beautiful creature was dead.

"Oh." Astrid said when she too saw the white dragon.

"It seems like it was the one who lost." she said and looked at Hiccup. Hiccup hadn't looked away from the white dragon.

"Yeah..." he mumbled and started to walk towards the white dragon. Toothless growled when Hiccup walked towards the white dragon and when Hiccup didn't listen to him, he blocked the young man's way. Hiccup frowned at this.

"Toothless, move!" he said and when Toothless made no move to move out of the way, he tried to walk around him. Toothless didn't allow that.

"Toothless!" Hiccup said as he glared at his dragon. Toothless just stared at him. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"The dragon is dead Toothless. It can't hurt me." he said as he patted Toothless' muzzle. He then walked past the black dragon. Toothless looked skeptical on him.

As Hiccup stretched out his hand to pat the white dragon's muzzle, it suddenly opened it's eyes. Hiccup froze with his hand in midair and stared into the crystal blue eyes that was staring at him. Neither Hiccup or the white dragon moved, nobody daring to break the spell between them.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked, she did not see that the white dragon had opened it's eyes. At those words the spell broke. The white dragon slowly raised it's neck and head, baring it's teeth together with a threatening growl. The spikes around it's head rose up from it's lying position to make it look even more threatening. Hiccup wasn't moving from his spot, he couldn't stop staring at the dragon even if it looked like that the white dragon would attack him. Which it was.

"HICCUP!" Astrid yelled as the white dragon shot a blue blast towards Hiccup. Luckily Toothless had been prepared and he shot his own purple blast at the white dragon. The two blats collided and exploded into several small ice shards that went flying all over the forest. The force of the explosion sent Hiccup flying backwards and Toothless was immediately standing protectively over Hiccup, growling at the white dragon. The white dragon was growling back. Hiccup noticed that Astrid and Stormfly was about to attack the white dragon so Hiccup quickly stood up and stood in front of Toothless.

"Wait! Don't hurt it! It's hurt and was just protecting itself!" he quickly said. All of his friends paused and Hiccup took this moment to turn towards the white dragon.

"It's okay. It's okay. We are not going to hurt you." he said calmly as he raised his hands to show the white dragon that he didn't want to hurt it and that he wasn't carrying any weapons. The dragon continued to growl as it stared at Hiccup, but it's growl was less intense this time. Hiccup smiled a little at that.

"We won't hurt you. We are going to help you. We are going to remove the trees and rock so you can be free again." he continued as he slowly walked towards the white dragon and talked soothingly to it.. The white dragon was calming down. Soon the dragon stopped growling and lowered it's head. It laid down it's head on the ground and looked tiredly at Hiccup. Hiccup was soon in front of the white dragon again and carefully put a hand on the dragon's muzzle. The white dragon didn't move away and when Hiccup started to pat it, it's eyes fell down and became half lidded. Hiccup was fascinated by this dragon, not only because of how it looked but also because the white dragon was cold to the touch. Most of the dragons are warm or reptile cold to the touch, but this dragon was just cold. _Ice_ cold. Hiccup shook his head and looked back at Astrid that had this look that said 'of course you would be able to calm it'.

"Astrid. Can you go and get the others? We need to free this dragon." Hiccup said and Astrid nodded. She climbed up on Stormfly and they took off. Hiccup looked after Astrid a short while before his attention turned back to the white dragon.

"It's going to be okay. Astrid is going to get some help. Four more people and three more dragons will come to help you, okay? It's going to be alright." Hiccup mumbled and continued to talk to the white dragon while he was waiting. Toothless kept a wary eye on the white dragon.

.

Astrid and the others finally came after a while. The white dragon's breath was hard to notice, but it was breathing hard. It's eyes were very tired and half closed, like it's about to give up but at the same time it's fighting. But it opened it's eyes fully and raised it's neck when they came. Hiccup turned around when the white dragon raised it's neck.

"Woah! What is that?!" Tuffnut said when he saw the white dragon's head.

"It's a head idiot." Ruffnut said and hit Tuffnut on the arm.

"Who do you call idiot idiot?!" Tuffnut exclaimed and turned to his sister.

"You! And no idiot calls me idiot!" Ruffnut said and their usual fighting started.

"Wow! I have never seen a dragon like that!" Fishlegs said excitedly. He wanted to study this dragon.

"I bet Hookfang would be able to take on it and win!" Snotlout said with a grin. Astrid hit him on the arm.

"Shut up Snotlout. Here we are Hiccup. What are we going to do?" Astrid said and looked at Hiccup. Hiccup smiled with relief at his friends but his expression of relief turned into deep worry when he heard a 'thud' behind him. He looked behind him and saw that the white dragon had roughly laid down it's head on the ground again without the slightest growl to the new people and dragons. It just looked tired; like it didn't care anymore.

"Alright guys, we have to work fast! It's hurt and exhausted and we need to remove the trees and rocks. Without hurting it more." Hiccup said when he had everyone's attention. Everyone quickly went to work though the dragons didn't really want to get close to the white dragon. It took some time to make the dragons help them, but they eventually did. Though the dragons were really careful and cautious around the white dragon.

The work went slowly and Hiccup had been patting the white dragon's muzzle soothingly to keep it calm while the others worked. During this time Hiccup took the chance to study the white dragon's face. The white dragon only had one spot of light blue on it's head, the rest of it was white. The spot was in the middle of it's forehead and was in the shape of a diamond. The spikes on it's head was just like ice, you could even see through them just like ice. The skin between the spikes looked like thin paper, almost being transparent and it didn't have any spots on it. The white dragon's eyes were the most strange thing about it. While it looked like blue dragon eyes, the eyes held something that Hiccup only could describe as human. The dragon eyes looked kind of human.

After some time they finally got the white dragon free. When the last tree came off, the other dragons quickly moved away from the white dragon and hid in the forest. All the humans backed away too, but not as far as their dragons. Hiccup was closest to the white dragon.

The white dragon's eyes widened when the last tree disappeared from it's body. It raised it's head and started to move it's body. It hissed in pain as some of it's wounds opened up and started to bleed again. Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs made a move to help the white dragon when it's wounds suddenly froze, effectively stopping the bleeding. As the white dragon moved, more of it's wounds froze. Everyone stared at the white dragon as it rose up on it's four legs and stretched out it's big wings. The wings didn't have any spots on them, instead there was fine light blue lines over the wings making it look like the wings were covered in frost. It's tail were long and had two fins at the end, just like Toothless before he lost one of his fins. Now that the whole body was revealed, it was clear that the white dragon was built for speed.

When the white dragon had fully stretched out it's body and wings it turned it's head to the sky and roared. Some of the dragons yelped and all of the dragons tried to hide even more. And when the white dragon had roared the wind had picked up slightly and it had started to snow. None of the humans really gave it a thought as the white dragon jumped over Hiccup's head and then jumped up up in the air and quickly took off. It was soon gone, blending in with the white sky. A little bit of snow swirled around where the white dragon had taken off but it soon calmed down.

"What a dragon." Astrid said, breaking the silence.

"It froze it's wounds! That was awesome!" Ruffnut exclaimed and Tuffnut nodded.

"That was hardcore!" he agreed.

"It seemed pretty hurt. I hope that it will be okay." Fishlegs said worriedly. Astrid and Hiccup nodded. Their dragons came out from their hiding spots and wasn't scared at all now that the white dragon was gone.

"Why were you scared Hookfang?! You could have easily won over that dragon!" Snotlout said to his dragon. Said dragon just gave his rider a blank stare before he shook his head with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't think so Snotlout." Hiccup said and Snotlout turned to Hiccup with narrowed eyes.

"What did you say fishbone?" he said. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"I said: I don't think so Snotlout." he said sarcastically.

"Why do you say that Hiccup?" Astrid asked as she walked to Hiccup.

"I don't know Astrid. I just have this feeling that the dragon is much more powerful than it's letting us know. By Thor, it _flew_ away even if it was really hurt!" Hiccup said and looked at the place where the white dragon had disappeared. Astrid nodded.

"Anyway, can someone stop Ruffnut's and Tuffnut's fight so we can go back to the village? I don't want to get caught in another snowstorm." Astrid said as she walked to Stormfly and climbed up on her. Fishlegs broke the fight up and everyone climbed up on their dragons and took off towards the village. As they flew, Hiccup glanced back to the clearing. He was feeling sad that he couldn't help the white dragon anymore and he thought that he would never see such a beautiful creature again.

.

Oh so wrong he was.

* * *

><p><strong>So, the one-shot became a chapter-story. Huh. Let's see how this turn out.<strong>

**This is one of my stories that I write by hand so please don't expect regular updates. I'll write when I find time to do so.**

**Please review! That will help me wanting to write on the story!**

**Anyway, enjoy! :)**


	2. The white haired man

**AN: Okay! If you haven't recently read the first chapter, I recommend you to do that before reading this chapter!**

* * *

><p>The day after Hiccup and his friends had helped the white dragon seemed to be just like any other day. Training, flying, teaching about dragons and do some other stuff. Hiccup was taking a break from all this and was strolling around the village without Toothless. His mind wandered to the white dragon and while he was thinking, he didn't notice that he walked closer to the forest. But he got startled out of his thoughts when three young kids come running out of the forest, screaming. He didn't have time to react so all three kids crashed into Hiccup so he fell and the kids clutched to him in panic. They started to talk at the same time and incoherently which was starting to give Hiccup a headache.<p>

"Can you get off me?!" he said and tried to pry the kids off him.

"NO!" the kids yelled in unison and held him harder in fear. Hiccup sighed, at least they were silent now.

"Could you tell me _why_ you were running out of the forest, screaming like your life depended on it?" he asked when the kids showed no signs of letting him go. The kids started to talk at the same time so he couldn't hear a word.

"One at the time!" Hiccup said frustrated.

"Ghost-" the first began.

"-in the-" the second continued.

"-forest!" the third finished. Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows.

"Ghost? There are no such things as ghosts." he said as he looked at the kids that was on the verge of crying. It was then he heard soft crunching from snow being crushed under someone's foot. Hiccup looked up and couldn't help but to stare at the young man that was slowly walking, or rather stumbling, out of the forest and towards them. The stranger certainly looked like a ghost with his pale skin and white hair. The man paused and he and Hiccup got eye contact. They stared at each other and Hiccup noticed that the man had crystal blue eyes and he vaguely thought that he had seen those eyes somewhere before. But he didn't dwell on it because he got lost in the stranger's eyes. The stranger's eyes suddenly began to become dull, just like when someone was about to lose consciousness, and this snapped Hiccup out of his trance. He pried the kids off him and got hurriedly got up on his feet, almost falling over again, and ran over to the stranger that had fallen to the ground.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" Hiccup said as he carefully shook the stranger's shoulders. He got no response and the man's breaths was shallow. The man was unconscious and barely alive. Hiccup looked up at the kids who was looking terrified.

"Get the doctor!" Hiccup said but no one of the kids moved because of fear.

"Get the doctor before he becomes a ghost for _real_!" Hiccup snapped and the kids sprang into action and ran to get the doctor. Hiccup turned his attention back to the stranger. The stranger looked like no other human Hiccup had seen. With the pale skin and white hair the stranger had, he also had blue lips so it looked like he had drowned. Hiccup would have thought that the man was dead if it wasn't for the shallow breaths and the rise and fall of the stranger's chest. Hiccup noted that the stranger wore a torn and bloodstained shirt that Hiccup thought was supposed to be white, dark blue trousers, a blue cape and no shoes. Hiccup could clearly see the stranger's wounds through the clothes and he got deeply worried. He immediately began to stop the bleeding.

.

After what seemed like an eternity, the kids came back with the doctor and one other adult. The doctor pushed Hiccup away and started to check on the stranger.

"We need to get him somewhere warm. He is very cold." the doctor said and the woman with him carefully picked up the stranger.

"He can rest at my house." Hiccup heard himself say before he had even thought about it. The adults looked at him and the doctor nodded and they began to walk to Hiccup's house. As they hurried towards their destination, people stopped to stare on them when they walked past. Or rather, stare on the white haired stranger in the woman's arms. It was probably their first time to see someone with white hair that was so young. Luckily they were soon at Hiccup's house and Hiccup quickly made a make-shift bed in front of the fire. The woman carefully put the stranger down in the make-shift bed and let the doctor through.

"Alright, you two can go now. I won't need your help anymore and this can get ugly." the doctor said and the woman left but Hiccup stayed. It was his house anyway.

"Boy, I can handle this myself. I need space." the doctor said when Hiccup didn't leave but Hiccup shook his head.

"No. I'm staying. I will sit by the stairs so I won't be in the way." Hiccup said and walked to the stairs to sit on the third step. The doctor sighed but nodded and began to remove the stranger's clothes so he could get more access to the wounds. Hiccup looked on when the doctor stripped the stranger and cleaned the wounds.

.

After some time the doctor was finished patching up the stranger and left instructions to Hiccup before he left.

"Keep him warm and if he wakes up, keep him in bed. Keep the wounds clean and put this on his wounds after you have cleaned them, it will help the healing process. And go and get med if he get worse or if he wakes up." he said as he handed a small pot with some ointment to Hiccup. Hiccup looked at the pot before he looked at the doctor.

"Will he make it?" he asked, for some reason he was really worried about the stranger.

"Yes. He lost a lot of blood so it will take some time for him to wake up but he will survive. Of course, if he get a really high fever or a cold he will probably not make it due to that his body have enough with the wounds of his. Bye." the doctor said and left before Hiccup even had the chance to say anything more. Hiccup sighed and looked at the stranger. He didn't know why he wanted to save the man but he knew he wanted him to survive. And he was going to make sure that the stranger survived. Hiccup sat down beside the stranger and started to wait. He hadn't noticed that he fell asleep until the door slammed open and a big man with red hair and beard walked in. He was Stoick the Vast, the chief of Berk. Hiccup basically flew from his place beside the make-shift bed down to the floor when he got startled. He sat up, confused over where he was but when he saw the white stranger in the make-shift bed he remembered.

"What a day!" Stoick exclaimed as he sat down by the table.

"Hi dad." Hiccup said as he rose up and dusted himself off.

"Where is Toothless? Wasn't he with you and Thornado?" he asked and looked at Stoick.

"They are outside. Refused to even go close to the house!" Stoick said and looked at Hiccup. He noticed the make-shift bed in front of the fire and that someone was in it.

"Who's that?" he asked as he rose up from his seat and walked over to Hiccup.

"Ah, this is... Um... He is..." Hiccup said, unsure what to say. After all, he was just a stranger. A stranger that Hiccup wanted to live.

"He has white hair!" Stoick exclaimed when he saw the young man in the bed and turned to Hiccup.

"That boy is no human! No human has that white hair at this age!" he said and turned to the stranger, ready to throw him out despite the injuries.

"No! Dad!" Hiccup said and stood in between the stranger and Stoick. Stoick narrowed his eyes as he looked at Hiccup.

"That thing is going out. Now." Stoick said firmly.

"Dad, listen to me! He is badly hurt and he will die if we throw him out!" Hiccup said and glared at Stoick. Stoick glared back.

"You don't know what that is. It could harm us!" Stoick said and stood firmly by his decision.

"He won't harm us." Hiccup stated calmly. He wasn't sure why he was so certain about that, but he was. Stoick was surprised by how sure Hiccup was.

"We let Gothi decide. She knows about things like this." Stoick said and surprised Hiccup. Hiccup nodded and Stoick went to fetch Gothi and Gobber.

"You are sure getting me into trouble." Hiccup muttered to the unconscious young man.

.

After a while Stoick finally came back with Gothi and Gobber. It seemed like he had told her about her stranger.

"He is in the bed. What should we do with him?" Stoick said and Gothi walked to the make-shift bed and started to slowly examine the stranger.

"He has white hair. Ain't normal, right?" Gobber asked as they watched Gothi.

"He can't be human." Stoick said.

"Can you cut it out dad?" Hiccup said, he was slightly irritated.

"Odin will be angry on us if we keep something like that here. We have already accepted the dragons but who knows when the gods say it's enough." Stoick said and watched as Gothi finished examining the stranger and writing something is some ashes she had put on the floor.

"What does she write?" Stoick asked and looked at Gobber. Gobber took a moment to see what she wrote.

"'He stays'." Gobber said and everyone looked at Gothi.

"What?! But he can't be human!" Stoick said and Gothi shook her head before she pointed at her writing. Hiccup smiled triumphantly.

"He stays dad! The elder have spoken!" he said and smiled as he had won a battle. Stoick sighed defeated.

"Alright then. He stays. But he will be your responsibility and yours alone. You will make sure that he don't cause any trouble when he wakes up." Stoick said and left the house with Gothi. Gobber looked at Hiccup.

"Sooo... How ar ya plannin' to take care of 'im? With 'im that injured, ya can't take care of 'im AND hold the dragon training." Gobber said as a matter-of-factually.

"Astrid can hold the training." Hiccup said and shrugged.

"And Toothless?" Gobber asked and raised his eyebrow. Hiccup opened his mouth to answer but he furrowed his eyebrows and closed his mouth as he began to think.

"I guess... Dad could take him for a flight when I can't get someone to watch over the stranger." he finally said with a sigh. Gobber shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright. Good luck then." he said and walked out of the house. Hiccup rubbed his temples and looked at the stranger. He looked uncomfortable and sweat were rolling down his face. Hiccup got worried that the man had caught a fever so he put a hand on the stranger's forehead. Hiccup blinked confused.

"He's cold..." he mumbled and put another blanket over the stranger. As Hiccup sat down beside the stranger's bed, he started to try to figure exactly how he was supposed to make the dragons go in the house again.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Chapter two is up! Warning for failed accent :P Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed it! :)<strong>

**Alright everyone, I need a little bit of help and have two questions for you. The questions will be a little bit of a spoiler of what is going to happen later in the story, but it won't tell very much. So, SPOILER WARNING for my story down below :P**

**.**

**.**

**1. Later in the story, Jack will get a dragon. But I don't know what kind of dragon. What do you suggest?**

**2. Jack's kind will get a bond with their mate when they have chosen who are going to be their mate for the rest of their life. What I need help with is how this bond is going to affect Hiccup. I have ideas for every level(but level 1 & 5 is more boring and too extreme in my opinion) so I don't know which one to choose. Tell me what you think!**

**-Level 1: Hiccup isn't affected at all. All that connects him with Jack is his love for him.**

**-Level 2: Hiccup will have these feelings that tells him that he should stay with Jack and take care of him and protect him. He will feel if Jack is in danger and is going to do his best to help Jack.**

**-Level 3: Hiccup will under extreme feelings get scales on certain areas on his body, dragon eyes and, depending on the situation, claws. He will not be able to control this compleatly. He will have feelings like those in level 2, but a bit stronger.**

**-Level 4: Hiccup will under extreme feelings turn into a half dragon. He will not be able to control this. See level 5 for description. Depending on what feeling he have, he might or might not be able to controll himself. If he feels rage, he will be a dragon in his mind. If he is really sad he is still Hiccup but with a half dragon appearance. He will have feelings like those in level 3.**

**-Level 5: Hiccup basically can become a half dragon. When he learns to controll it he can, at will, become a half dragon with wings(but unable to fly), a tail, claws, scales and dragon eyes. He will have feelings like those in level 3 and Hiccup will act on dragon instincts depending on what feeling he is feeling and on the situation. So basically, he will be a half dragon.**


	3. How about Jack?

It had been a month since Hiccup found and saved the white haired stranger. It hadn't exactly been a calm and easy month for Hiccup. First he had gotten lectured by Astrid because he forgot to tell her that she would be responsible for the dragon training during the time he had to take care of the stranger. Then he found out that no one wanted to watch over the stranger when he wanted a break which meant that he couldn't take Toothless out to fly. Said dragon was quite pissed at Hiccup right now. He also found out that the stranger didn't like the heat too much, if the tons of sweat rolling down his face were any clue. The upsides of the month? Hiccup had succeeded in getting the dragons inside the house again just a few days after he had taken in the stranger, though they were very cautious around the man. The stranger also seemed to heal quicker than they thought. The downside? The stranger still haven't woken up.

.

Hiccup groaned as he was shaken awake by Astrid.

"Come on sleepyhead. You are going to kill your neck if you continue to sleep like that." Astrid said with a chuckle. Hiccup sat straight up as massaged his neck. He had fallen asleep in the chair. Again.

"I think it's too late for that Astrid." Hiccup said and stretched his back and arms before returning to massage his neck. Astrid rolled her eyes and kissed Hiccup. Hiccup smiled in the kiss and kissed back.

"You know, I miss my boyfriend." Astrid said after the kiss and looked longingly an Hiccup.

"Sorry Astrid but I don't dare to leave him alone for a long time." Hiccup said and scratched the back of his head, feeling guilty. He turned and looked at the stranger.

"Come on Hiccup. He hasn't woken up for a whole month. His condition is stable enough for you to leave him for an hour or two. It's not like he is going to wake up the moment you take away your eyes from him." Astrid said and hugged Hiccup loosely from the side.

"You have a point in that." Hiccup said and looked at Astrid. They smiled at each other and kissed again. They didn't know for how long they had been kissing when Toothless , who had been sleeping in a corner, growled. Hiccup and Astrid broke apart and looked at Toothless.

"Toothless? What's wrong bud?" Hiccup asked when Toothless looked at them and growled slightly.

"Why are you growling at us?" he asked but got no answer from Toothless. Astrid turned around to look behind them.

"He is not growling at us Hiccup." she said and Hiccup turned around too. He was met by a pair of crystal blue eyes. The white haired stranger was sitting up, the blanket had fallen down so he would have been bare chested if it hadn't been for the bandages, and he was staring at Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup and the stranger stared at each other and Hiccup felt how his cheeks was heating up. Who knew how long the stranger had been staring at him and Astrid making out. Hiccup then realized that Toothless was still growling. He turned to the growling dragon in a try to get away from the stranger's stare.

"You can stop growling now Toothless. We know that he is awake." he said but Toothless didn't stop. He was staring threateningly at the stranger as he growled.

"He is our guest Toothless! And you don't threat guests!" Hiccup said and rose up and got to the dragon. He patted the dragon's snout in a try to calm the dragon down but it only lessened the intensity of the growling, not stopping it. The stranger had looked curiously at Hiccup when he had talked to Toothless but his eyes moved to Toothless when the dragon stood up and took a protective stance in front of Hiccup.

"It looks like Toothless is ready to kill him." Astrid said and looked worriedly at Hiccup.

"I already figured it out Astrid." Hiccup said and tried to walk in front of Toothless but the dragon would have none of it.

"We need to calm Toothless down!" Astrid said and hurried to get some dragon nip. But before she could get it something strange happened. The stranger locked eyes with Toothless and stared at him with a stern look. Toothless stopped growling and stared back. Hiccup and Astrid paused in their movement and looked between the dragon and the stranger.

"Am I seeing right?" Astrid asked and looked at Hiccup.

"Is he staring down Toothless?" she asked with disbelief. Before Hiccup could answer, Toothless broke the eye contact and went back to his corner. He laid down and glared at the stranger. The stranger grinned, obviously quite pleased with his little victory. Astrid and Hiccup stared at the stranger, they couldn't quite understand what just happened.

"Astrid... Could... Could you go and get the doctor?" Hiccup finally said and Astrid nodded and hurried away. Hiccup turned his attention back to the stranger. He was trying to get out of bed.

"No no no! You should stay in bed!" Hiccup said and walked to the stranger and pushed him down back in bed. The stranger glared at Hiccup and tried once again to get out of bed.

"No! Stay in bed!" Hiccup said and held the stranger down. And thus began Hiccup's struggle to keep the stranger in the bed.

.

"You are not supposed to lie on the patient." the doctor said when he and Astrid finally had arrived. They had found Hiccup laying on top of the stranger and an amused looking Toothless when they had arrived. Hiccup and the stranger broke their stare down at each other to look at the doctor and Astrid.

"Finally! Help me kee-aaah!" Hiccup half screamed as the stranger took the opportunity to push Hiccup off him and down to the ground when Hiccup got distracted. Toothless' laugh could be heard and both the doctor and Astrid looked unimpressed at Hiccup who was lying on the floor, groaning. The stranger sat up and it looked like he was dying of laughter but no sound came from him. Hiccup sat up and glared at the stranger who was still silently laughing.

"At least he is not trying to get out of bed." Hiccup mumbled and rose up.

"Why were you lying on top of him Hiccup?" Astrid asked with a raised eyebrow. Hiccup dusted himself off.

"Because he wouldn't stay in bed and he is really strong! I had to use my body weight and pin down his arms in order to keep him down!" he exclaimed and the stranger made an innocent face as Hiccup threw a glare at the stranger. The doctor walked to the stranger and the stranger immediately became cautious.

"So let me see the wounds of yours. If you won't let me check on you, I'm afraid that you will be forbidden to leave the bed." the doctor said and began to check the stranger without waiting for an answer. The stranger looked annoyed but let him do that.

"Soo... Have he told you his name?" Astrid asked and looked on as the doctor worked. Hiccup shook his head.

"He haven't made a sound. I think he is mute." he said as he looked at the stranger.

"What?!" Astrid said and looked at Hiccup. Hiccup nodded.

"As I said, he haven't made a sound. Didn't you notice that he was laughing his ass off but still no sound left his lips? And when I was wrestling with him in order to keep him in bed, he didn't grunt or made any other sound like normal people would have made. He was completely silent." he said and furrowed his eyebrows.

"When you point it out..." Astrid said with a nod. Both fell silent when the doctor finished up.

"His wounds looks fine. Keep him in bed for three more days-" the doctor began but paused when there was a creak behind him. Everyone looked behind the doctor to see the stranger trying to sneak away. The stranger paused when he noticed that they had seen him and the four of them stared at each other. Toothless watched curiously at them. Then the stranger tried to run away but the doctor was fast enough to grab the stranger's arms and lift him back into the bed. He made sure that the stranger would go nowhere before he turned to Astrid and Hiccup again.

"Or at least, keep him from moving around too much. I want to check him again after three days. Now, I have to go and amputate a leg that have been badly infected." the doctor said and left them without any other word.

"He certainly likes to leave before any questions can be asked." Astrid said and shook her head.

"You are right about that." Hiccup said and looked at the stranger. The stranger had crossed his arms and pouted.

"Anyway, I better get going. Your real babysitting begins now." Astrid said and gave Hiccup a quick kiss on the lips before she started to leave.

"What?! You are just going to leave me alone?!" Hiccup exclaimed shocked.

"Yup! He isn't my responsibility. And I'm not ready for kids." Astrid said and walked out of the house. Hiccup stared after her.

"Traitor." he mumbled and rubbed his temples. Then a rumbling was heard. Hiccup blinked and slowly looked at the stranger. The stranger was looking down at his stomach, holding it with one hand while holding himself up with the other and he had a purple-ish blush on his cheeks. The rumbling came once again and the stranger's blush became more intense. Hiccup felt a smug smile come to his lips and he chuckled.

"Hungry?" he asked with his smug smile and the stranger shot him a glare.

"I will go and get you some food if you promise to stay in bed." Hiccup said and the stranger continues to glare at him. But the glare got interrupted by a third rumbling and the stranger averted his eyes from Hiccup to a wall. He then gave a small nod and Hiccup smiled in triumph.

"Toothless, make sure he doesn't go out of bed while I'm getting his food." he said and walked away to get some food to the stranger. The stranger and Toothless looked at each other and Toothless gave a short warning growl and the stranger responded with baring his teeth in an attempt to growl back but, once again, no sound left his lips. Though Toothless seemed to get the message and the two went back to staring at each other.

.

After some time Hiccup came back with some bread and yak milk. He was surprised that the stranger was still in bed but he was quite happy that he didn't have to chase the guy around.

"Are you having a staring contest with a dragon?" Hiccup asked as he walked to the stranger. Toothless and the stranger broke their eye contact and both looked at Hiccup. The stranger lighted up when he saw the food and almost snatched it out of Hiccup's hands when the food got in reach for him. Hiccup chuckled at the act but frowned when the stranger paused in his actions and sniffed on the food. The stranger tasted a little bit of the food but spat it out almost immediately and made a disgusted face. He gave the food back to Hiccup who had to grab the food in order to prevent it to fall down onto the floor when the stranger just let go of the food.

"This is fresh bread and yak milk! There is nothing wrong with it!" Hiccup exclaimed and glared at the stranger. The stranger shook his head furiously and refused to take back the food. Hiccup gave up on trying to make the stranger eat the bread and the yak milk.

"Alright. I'll go and see if we have anything else." he said and walked away. This continued for a while, Hiccup offering some food and the stranger refusing to eat what Hiccup had to offer.

"Why do you refuse to eat?! Aren't you hungry?!" Hiccup snapped when the stranger refused the fifth offer of food, some chicken. The stranger glared at Hiccup.

"I will not go and get you any other food! Eat that or starve!" Hiccup said and the two stared at each other. Hiccup broke their staring contest and turned towards the door when he heard Toothless' footsteps coming from that direction.

"Toothless?" he asked when the dragon walked into the house and towards them.

"When did you leave?" Hiccup continued as he looked at Toothless. Toothless rolled his eyes and turned to the stranger. The stranger looked curiously at Toothless and lighted up when Toothless dropped a salmon in his lap.

"A fish?" Hiccup questioned and looked at the stranger as he without hesitation picked up the fish and began to eat it. Hiccup stared in disbelief as the stranger ate.

"Fish? You wanted _fish_?!" Hiccup exclaimed, not believing it. The stranger didn't respond, he just continued to happily eat the fish. Then the stranger paused and looked at Toothless, down at his fish and then at Toothless again. He then proceeded to tear the remaining fish in half and offering one of the halves to Toothless. The dragon looked at him before taking the bit and ate it. The stranger grinned and patted Toothless' snout before returning back to his fish. Hiccup would have sworn that if the stranger had a dog tail, it would have been wagging like crazy. Hiccup sighed and sat down beside the bed and looked at the stranger.

"Now that you have gotten some food in your stomach maybe we could try to figure out how you can communicate. You obviously can't talk. How about writing?" Hiccup asked and the stranger shook his head and finishing his fish.

"No? That's a problem. Then what about hand signs? We can easily teach you that." Hiccup said and the stranger shrugged his shoulders like he didn't care.

"Okay. We go with that. The next problem is what to call you. I can't call you 'you' or 'stranger' all the time. And since you can't talk or write we have to give you a nickname. Hmm... How about Fishtail?" Hiccup said and the stranger quickly shook his head.

"You are right. Sounds too much like Fishlegs. Dogtail?" Hiccup tried and got a blank face as an answer.

"Alright. Not Dogtail. Eyefish?" he tried again and got an annoyed look. Hiccup sighed, this was going to take a while.

.

Name after name came but none seemed to be in the stranger's taste. And now was Hiccup running out of ideas.

"Thorin? Fredrik? Odel? Jokul? No wait, not Jokul. The winter god would be angry." Hiccup said more to himself than to the stranger. Hiccup didn't notice how tense the stranger became when he said 'Jokul'. The stranger looked nervously at Hiccup but he was deeply in his thoughts.

"Bert, John, Gerd-no, that's a girl's name-, Kristoff, Patrik?" Hiccup continued and stared at the stranger. He became silent for a little while as he stared intensively at the stranger.

"How about Jack?" Hiccup finally said and the stranger raised an eyebrow before he shrugged. Hiccup breathed out in relief.

"We take that name then. At least you don't hate it!" he said and smiled. The stranger, Jack, rolled his eyes and scratched Toothless under the chin. Toothless purred in bliss.

"You certainly have a way with dragons. Most people outside our village are either afraid or want to kill the dragons." Hiccup noted and Jack shrugged his shoulders and continued to scratch Toothless under the chin.

"I will take you tomorrow around the village because I suspect you won't stay in bed otherwise. So stay in bed the rest of the day and night and we will be out all day tomorrow." Hiccup promised and Jack thought about it before he nodded.

"Good. Alright, now we can begin to teach you the hand signs." Hiccup said and went to work.

.

When Hiccup, Toothless and Stoick had gone to bed, Jack stayed up. He looked at the door longingly and a very very weak, barely audible, longing sound came from his throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Woho! Third chapter done! You guys have no idea how much I laughed while writing this chapter xD I hope that you enjoyed this chapter too!<strong>

**Anyway, I'm going to continue to ask the previous questions. Yes, you are able to 'vote' again on your favorite level even if you already had said you opinion on the second question!**

**.**

**.**

**1. Later in the story, Jack will get a dragon. But I don't know what kind of dragon. What do you suggest? I have scauldron and flightmare as suggestions so far.**

**2. Jack's kind will get a bond with their mate when they have chosen who are going to be their mate for the rest of their life. What I need help with is how this bond is going to affect Hiccup. I have ideas for every level(but level 1 & 5 is more boring and too extreme in my opinion) so I don't know which one to choose. Tell me what you think!**

**-Level 1: Hiccup isn't affected at all. All that connects him with Jack is his love for him.**

**-Level 2: Hiccup will have these feelings that tells him that he should stay with Jack and take care of him and protect him. He will feel if Jack is in danger and is going to do his best to help Jack.**

**-Level 3: Hiccup will under extreme feelings get scales on certain areas on his body and, depending on the situation,**** dragon eyes and claws****. He will not be able to control this compleatly. He will have feelings like those in level 2, but a bit stronger.**

**-Level 4: Hiccup will under extreme feelings turn into a half dragon. He will not be able to control this. See level 5 for description. Depending on what feeling he have, he might or might not be able to controll himself. If he feels rage, he will be a dragon in his mind. If he is really sad he is still Hiccup but with a half dragon appearance. He will have feelings like those in level 3.**

**-Level 5: Hiccup basically can become a half dragon. When he learns to controll it he can, at will, become a half dragon with wings(but unable to fly), a tail, claws, scales and dragon eyes. He will have feelings like those in level 3 and Hiccup will act on dragon instincts depending on what feeling he is feeling and on the situation. So basically, he will be a half dragon.**


	4. Welcome to Berk!

The next morning was Stoick, Hiccup and Jack sitting at the table and having breakfast. Stoick raised an eyebrow when he saw that Hiccup gave Jack two fishes after he had given Toothless his food.

"Son?" he questioned as Jack happily ate the fish.

"He likes fish. Refuses to eat anything else." Hiccup said and got his own breakfast. Stoick nodded slowly and studied Jack.

"So... Jack was it?" he said and Jack looked up from his fish to look at Stoick when he heard his name. Stoick cleared his throat.

"So. Where are you from? And how did you get here?" he asked and looked sternly at Jack. Jack blinked and tilted his head a little before he shrugged like he didn't know.

"You don't know? How could you not know?" Stoick asked and Jack shrugged again.

"Dad, I believe that he doesn't remember. I tried to ask Jack that yesterday but all he does is shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head." Hiccup said and Stoick gave him a look.

"Doesn't he speak?" he asked and Hiccup shook his head.

"No, he is mute like Gothi." he said and took a bite of his meat.

"Is he really that old?" Stoick asked with a raised eyebrow and Hiccup choked on his food.

"W-what makes you say that?!" Hiccup coughs as he tried to breath.

"Well, he has white hair and is mute. Just like old people. White hair isn't normal on kids. Or young people in general." Stoick said seriously. Hiccup let out a deep sigh.

"I don't know why he has white hair dad. But I find it very hard to believe that he is a lot older than you. He acts like he is younger than me but he look like to be around my age. I have no idea why Odin gave him white hair, but he have it. Could you please drop that?" he said, slightly irritated.

"White hair isn't normal son." Stoick said sternly.

"_Dad. Drop it._" Hiccup hissed and Stoick shrugged.

"So what are you going to do with him?" he asked and Hiccup thought for a bit.

"I'm not sure. First I'm going to teach him hand signs so we can understand him somewhat. After that I will teach him to write so we can understand him completely. And then we also have to figure out where he comes from and how he got here. When we know that we can give him a ride home. Until then I guess I will teach him about how we live. He said and took a bite of his bread. Stoick eyed his son as he ate.

"It sounds like you are planning to make him stay." he said and made Hiccup choke once again on his food. Hiccup cleared his throat this time before he spoke.

"Well, he need to stay here until his wounds are healed. And he can't go home if he doesn't know where he lives. So Jack is kind of stuck here for the moment." he stated and took some yak milk to cool his throat.

"In our home?" Stoick said and Hiccup groaned.

"Yes! You can't throw him onto the street! No one will probably take him in and it is just getting colder outside so he would probably freeze to death at night!" Hiccup exclaimed and glared at Stoick. Stoick sighed and rubbed his eyes in a tired manner.

"And talking about the cold, haven't it gotten colder in here?" Hiccup said as he suddenly shivered and felt that his hands were cold. Stoick nodded and the two looked around and saw the door was open.

"When did the door get open?" Stoick said and Hiccup felt dread in his stomach. His head wiped around towards Jack's seat and found it unoccupied. He threw a quick glance around the room and noticed that Toothless also was gone.

"Oh no." Hiccup whispered and quickly got up on his feet and ran through the door in hope to find Jack and Toothless.

.

When Hiccup and Stoick had started to talk over Jack's head like he was a child he had quickly became bored after he had finished his breakfast. It seemed like it would be a long talk so Jack decided that he should start his exploring around the village without Hiccup. He had slipped out of his seat without Hiccup and Stoick noticing and sneaked out through the door. Toothless had noticed him though and had followed him curiously.

Now was Jack walking around wobbly with Toothless supporting him. He looked curiously at everything and everyone in the village. The villagers looked nervously at Jack as he passed them with Toothless. Most of them didn't know what to think of the white haired man but some were worried about his health. Jack had nothing but a pair of trousers and bandages on him. But none of them said anything because his white hair made them uneasy. Though Toothless being with Jack made them feel a bit more at ease.

"By Thor, ar ya already out of bed?" a man said loudly and walked over to Jack and Toothless. Jack looked at the man that had a big grin on his face.

"Astrid told me ya were awake, not that ya were up! Name's Gobber." Gobber said and shook Jack's hand. Jack blinked before he slowly nodded. He glanced at Gobber's left hand and Gobber shook his hook.

"Don't ya worry 'bout this. Happn'd a long time ago." he said and then noticed Jack's so called clothing. He frowned.

"Ain't ya cold like that? Ya don't even have boots!" he said and picked up Jack before Jack could do anything. Jack squirmed in Gobber's hold and tried half-hearted to get away.

"Come on. Let's get ya some better clothes!" Gobber said and walked to his home. Jack gave Toothless a pleading look but said dragon just looked smug and followed Gobber. Jack gave Toothless a glare and let himself be carried away.

.

After quite some time Gobber had finally found some warm clothes that suited Jack. A light brown long-sleeved shirt with a too big fur vest and a pair of fur boots. Jack got to keep his trousers because Gobber deemed them good enough. Jack wiggled his nose as the scent of the fur became overwhelming for him.

"There! All set! Now ya can run 'round the village without worrying about freezing." Gobber said, quite pleased with himself. Jack glanced down at his new clothes before he slowly nodded. Then he proceeded to take off the vest.

"Hm. Alright, not the vest. You look too much like Hiccup when he was 15." Gobber said with a nod and turned his back to Jack.

"Mind taking those leather pieces with ya? Need a pair of extra hands." he said as he picked up a pile of scrap metal and started to walk away. Jack looked at the leather pieces and took them before he followed Gobber.

"Thanks lad. Ya can put them there." Gobber said and nodded towards a free space. Jack moved to put the leather there when the door slammed open and Hiccup rushed in.

"Gobber! Have you seen... Jack?" Hiccup begins but he slowly trails off as he sees the person he had been running through the village in search of.

"You! I told you to wait!" he snaps before pinching the bridge of his nose. Gobber looked between the two young adults before he turned to Jack.

"So ya name is Jack?" he asked and Jack nodded. Hiccup groaned at the two before he looked down as he felt someone push against him.

"And why didn't you stop him mister?" he scolded the Night Fury. Toothless shrugged and butted Hiccup with his head again in a greeting. Hiccup just sighed.

"I've given 'im warm clothes so ya don't need to worry about that. So if ya wouldn't mind, I would like help in the shop." Gobber said and Hiccup looked at him before he shook his head.

"Sorry Gobber, but Jack shouldn't be out of bed really. Especially not walking around and carrying heavy stuff. And I'm babysitting Jack. Maybe another time Gobber." Hiccup said and Gobber's shoulders sagged in disappointment. Jack looked between the two before he put away the leather and went to look at some interesting looking tools.

"No! You don't touch that!" Hiccup said as he saw Jack reaching for something that looked like a saw. He quickly went over to Jack and took the thing from him.

"... What is this anyway?" Hiccup asked as he turned the thing around in his hands.

"Ah. That's just something the twins wanted. Don't know what for though." Gobber said and shrugged. Hiccup gave him a blank look.

"You know that you shouldn't make stuff for the twins. They will just make another prank." he said with a sigh and Jack looked curiously at him.

"Anyway, let's go Jack. You won't get your trip around the village if we stay here." Hiccup said and walked towards the door. Jack looked at Hiccup before he turned towards Gobber with a grin and waved goodbye to him before he followed Hiccup and Toothless through the door.

"Have fun!" Gobber shouted after them.

Hiccup turned towards Jack and Toothless when they were outside.

"You will ride on Toothless during the whole tour. You are not supposed to walk before the doctor say that you can do so." he said and looked at Jack. Jack gave him a look that said 'You are kidding right?'. Toothless huffed in annoyance which brought him Hiccup's attention.

"Sorry bud, but you have to do it." Hiccup said and forced Jack up on Toothless' back. Toothless didn't look happy but didn't do anything. Jack pouted but didn't move from his spot. Hiccup nodded in approval, satisfied that the two listened on him.

"Alright then. Let the tour begin!" he said and led Toothless and Jack through the village.

.

"... and here we have the Dragon Academy! It's here we learn more about dragons. I believe that the others are in there. Want to meet them?" Hiccup said as he pointed at the academy. Jack seemed to think about it for a bit before he nodded. Hiccup took the lead towards the academy and Toothless followed. As Hiccup and Toothless walked in they were met with roars and stressed shouts. Some dragons were running around, clearly in panic, while others were trying to hide. Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut were all trying to calm down the dragons. Alarmed, Hiccup ran to Astrid.

"Astrid! What is happening?!" he asked as he tried to catch Stormfly.

"I don't know! They just began to panic!" Astrid said as she struggled with a Terrible Terror. Toothless and Jack watched the chaos. After watching for a minute or two Jack slowly climbed off Toothless and landed on the ground with a light 'thud'. That was all that was needed to make all the dragons in the academy freeze up and turn their heads towards Jack to stare at him. The humans got hold of one dragon each and Fishlegs sighed in relief.

"Finally they stopped!" Snotlout exclaimed as he held Hookfang.

"What are they looking at?" Ruffnut asked as she looked at the dragon she was holding.

"No idea, but it must be scary to make all of the dragons to freeze up." Tuffnut answered. Both of them turned around the see what the dragons were staring at.

"A boy?" Tuffnut said confused. At this everyone else turned around to look at Jack. Hiccup frowned.

"Jack? I told you no to-" Hiccup began as he took a step towards Jack but got interrupted by a load roar from Hookfang. Hookfang got loose from Snotlout's grip and rushed forward to stand in between Jack and the other dragons. Toothless growled warningly to Hookfang but went silent when Jack raised a hand towards him. Jack looked at Hookfang and stared at him. Hookfang stared back and growled. Without warning Hookfang put himself on fire and charged towards Jack and Toothless. Toothless tackled Hookfang and the two started to fight.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout yelled in surprise and ran forward to catch his dragon.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted in alarm as Hookfang threw Toothless into the wall. Then Hookfang did something unexpected. Instead of throwing himself at Toothless, he turned towards Jack and growled. Jack didn't even flinch as the dragon tried to intimidate him. Hookfang charged once more with an open mouth, intending to bite the white haired man. In the last second Jack moved out of the way so that Hookfang missed him with a few centimeters. As Jack moved, he stretched out his hand and let it slide against Hookfang's neck as it passed. As the hand came to the base of the neck, Hookfang froze in place, all flames and fight gone. Jack and Hookfang didn't move a muscle during a long time.

"What is he doing?" Tuffnut asked.

"I dunno. Maybe... Threatening to kill Hookfang?" Ruffnut said with a shrug.

"Hookfang isn't afraid of a human!" Snotlout said but at that moment a tremor went through Hookfang's body and he began to shake.

"What in the name of Thor's beard?" Astrid said as she watched the scene. Hiccup looked at Hookfang.

"Hookfang is afraid." he said as realization hit him.

"What?" came the collective shouts from the humans.

"I don't know why, but Hookfang is afraid." Hiccup said and looked at Jack. Everyone's gaze turned to Jack. He had slowly started to rub circles where his hand were. Hookfang started to shake more until Jack put his other hand on the other side of Hookfang's neck and started to rub circles there too. Hookfang slowly began to relax and Jack started to move away. He backed so Hookfang was in front of him. Hookfang looked at Jack before he nuzzled Jack's stomach. Jack smiled and patted Hookfang. At that something clicked in Hiccup's mind. He facepalmed when he remembered.

"Dragons are afraid of Jack for whatever reason. How did I forget that?" he deadpanned and gave Astrid a sheepish look when Astrid glared at him. The other dragons watched Jack warily but didn't seem close to panic anymore. Hiccup turned towards Toothless who gave him a toothless smile.

"You alright bud?" he mumbled as he patted Toothless on his snout. Toothless answered with nuzzling Hiccup's hand.

"What did you do to my dragon?!" Snotlout yelled as he stormed over to Jack in anger but jumped a little when Hookfang growled at him.

"Hookfang?" Snotlout said confused but sighed in relief when Hookfang started to nuzzle with him instead. Jack only smiled. The other dragons slowly made their way to Jack to examine him and eventually all dragons deemed him not to be a threat.

"So, who are you?" Ruffnut asked as she eyed the white haired man. Hiccup walked over to Jack and put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"This is Jack. I found him badly injured about a month ago. He woke up yesterday and since he refused to stay in bed I decided that I would give him a tour around the village. And it seems like he is mute so don't bother to make him talk." Hiccup explained to the others. Then he pointed at them.

"That's Tuffnut and Ruffnut, they are twins. That's Fishlegs and that's Snotlout. And you have already met Astrid, my girlfriend." he said as he pointed on the humans. Then he began to point at the dragons.

"That's Hookfang, Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare. That's Meatlud, Fishlegs' Gronckle and that's Stormfly, Astrid's Deadly Nadder. Barf and Belch is the twins' Hideous Zippleback. The other dragons are dragons that we are training." Hiccup said and Jack nodded. Fishlegs walked over to Jack.

"How did you do that?" he asked, amazed. Jack tilted his head in confusion.

"The thing with Hookfang! How did you know that?" Fishlegs said eagerly. Jack stared at Fishlegs before he shrugged.

"Fishlegs. He can't talk, remember?" Hiccup said and raised an eyebrow. Fishlegs looked a bit disappointed.

"Oh. Right." he said and sulked a bit. As the others came and crowded Jack, Astrid pulled Hiccup to the side.

"Hiccup. I certainly hope that this will not turn into another Heather story." she said warningly.

"It won't Astrid. I won't show him the book or anything that might hurt the village." Hiccup assured her. Astrid nodded and looked at Jack.

"Something isn't right about him Hiccup. Why would the dragons be so afraid of him? And it seems like he knows a lot about dragons." Astrid said as she crossed her arms. Hiccup put his arm around Astrid and kissed her on the cheek. Astrid smiled.

"I guess I can trust you on this. But if you fail I will beat you." she said warningly and Hiccup chuckled.

"I don't doubt that." he said and the two smiled at each other.

"Come on. Now that you are here, you can hold the lessons again." Astrid said as she tugged Hiccup towards the others.

"I guess I own you that." Hiccup said with a smirk.

"That, and a lot more." Astrid said teasingly. Hiccup just laughed.

"Everyone! Let's get back to class!" Astrid shouted. Everyone looked at Astrid before they left Jack alone and started to usher the dragons to their places.

"Alright then! Where were we?" Astrid said as everyone settled down. Jack sat down at the side as he watched the lesson go on.

.

As the rest of the day went on, all dragons in the village seemed to calm down around Jack. No one seemed to understand why, no one beside Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Missed me? ... Yeah, I guess not... No, kidding xD<strong>

**So, a bit of a status update:**

**There are several reasons why it took me months to finish this chapter. One reason is work. But one main reason is that I'm in a new fandom right now so it's a bit hard to find my muse to write on this one. But don't be worried, I'm not planning to abandon my most popular story. It just might take a while before the chapters will be up. And I don't actually have any idea what to write in the next chapter. I know where the next point in the story is that I want to write but at the same time it feels like that the story will move too fast if I write it. Though it's a very high chance that I will write that.**

**I'm also planning to write short chapters about five new dragon types that is a main factor in this story. It will be six chapters that I will add to this story. So you won't be needing to look for it later when I start to post them.**

**Another thing. I will ask you not to demand for new chapters. I'm happy when you say something like "Can't wait for a new chapter!" or "Will be so fun to read what will happen next!" but I can shut down if you are demanding chapters like "UPDATE!" or "You need to update!". And if I shut down, it won't be fun for me to write. And that will make it take even longer for me to write the story. You guys are very sweet and I love your reviews, but please don't pressure me. The story will turn out bad if you do. I have warned you before that I will only write when I find time to do so and that means irregular updates. Please remember this.**

**So! With that out of the way!**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	5. AN

**Sorry everyone. Not an update.**

.

**I'm going to put this story on hiatus. The reason? Partly because it has taken me a long time to write the coming chapter(that was _oh so _**_**kindly **_**pointed out by a guest reviewer) but mostly because I'm tired of getting guest reviews who only writes "**Please update!**".**

**I HAVE written it ****_will_**** take a very long time for me to update and that I do not wish for reviews that says "**Update!**". These reviews only put stress on me and that makes it no fun to write. And no fun=no writing at all. I can't force myself to write and if I do, the story will only turn into crap. And I don't want that with this story.**

**The solution? I'm putting this story on hiatus until I have most of the story done. And that will take a ****_very_**** long time considering how it have been so far. I have a few reasons on why it will take long but I will put the reasons futher down so if anyone that does not wish to read them may skip them without skipping anything else.**

**I really love this story and I have no plans of abandoning it, but, as I have said, I'm tired of getting stressed over something I do for fun. I hope you guys will bear with me and wait patiently for the chapters that will come. You guys have been awesome who have read this story so far and I love that you have enjoyed it. And I promise you this, I WILL finish this story with the glory it deserves.**

**And a word of caution: Do ****not**** send me any more reviews saying "**Update!**" or anything alike. I have seriously been thinking on deleting this story until I have finished it and put it back up again. Luckily I caught myself and did this instead. But I can't promise that it won't happen if I continue to get "**Update!**" reviews. Please remember this.**

.

**Thanks for taking the time to read this.**

**~A very tired writer**

.

.

**Ok, here's the reasons why it will take time for me to write and the reasons it have taking me such a long time to write so far:**

**I have been working a lot the past two years and for some time it was combined with studying. I worked 75% and studied 50% which means I had things to do 125% of my time. My work really takes a lot of me, both physically and mentally and I don't usually have the energy to write after work. And soon I'm going to stop working and start studying full-time(in two weeks actually) on the university and since it will be my first year I have no idea what will wait for me. I will need to focus on studying so I won't get panic at the exams in january.**

**And those who are following me as a writer knows that I'm into another fandom at the moment. _Transformers_ actually, and since I got IRL friends who's into that fandom too I have stuck there much longer in any other fandom. I do have a longer story that I'm working on in the _Transformers_ fandom and I'm focusing most of my attention on that when I'm writing. But that doesn't mean I have forgotten about this story. It means it only takes longer for me to write this one.**

**These are the reasons(or "excuses" if you want to look at it that way) why it have taken, and will take, a long time to write and finish this story.**

**To all readers and reviewers out there: Continue what you do and stay awesome!**

**~Limpan**


End file.
